


Surprise

by Recyclops



Category: Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recyclops/pseuds/Recyclops
Summary: Getting right down to business as always...





	Surprise

After having drinks with Troy and Michael, Dean headed straight for the hotel. As the band's tour came to an end, he and Josh planned on celebrating together after the show. They would spend the night making up for lost time, and Dean knew exactly what that meant. He promised Josh he would return soon, but he stayed at the bar longer than he planned to. He kept Josh waiting for quite a while, and he had to hurry back.

He heard something as he stepped out of the elevator. Someone was playing guitar, and it grew louder as he approached his room. When he unlocked and opened his door, he was met with a nude redhead sitting on the green couch. He strummed his guitar until his eyes met Dean's.

"Surprise," he grinned, setting the guitar aside.

"Yeah, I can't say I was expecting, uh..." he trailed off, blushing as he laid his eyes on Josh's length. "N-not that I mind, of course."

"Good. Now come here."

 _Getting right down to business as always_ , Dean thought. He approached and dropped to his knees in front of the taller man. He pumped his hand over Josh's girth with firm, curled fingers. He heard a quiet hum from the man's throat, telling him without words to keep going. His own dick pressed against the fabric of his pants, needing attention as well. Before he could deal with that, he had to get Josh off first.

"You looked so good tonight," Josh sighed, his head tilting back against the couch.

Dean was too pleased with himself to hide his smile. "I kept you waiting long, huh?"

"I oughta punish you for making me wait," he cupped Dean's chin tightly. "I don't like waiting for what I want. If there's anyone who knows that well it's you."

Dean let out a small laugh, ignoring his piercing gaze. What Josh called a punishment was something he lived for. He often did things to provoke him and it always paid off through gagging, spanking, edging, and-- more often than not --getting fucked senseless.

He leaned in closer to softly kiss and lick the taut skin of Josh's balls, the singer cursing in response. He continued stroking, his other hand caressing the man's thigh. Hearing his low, impatient moans made it harder to resist touching his own dick.

"Take your clothes off," Josh demanded.

He pulled away and took his time undoing the buttons on his black shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Standing up, he kicked his shoes off before moving onto his pants. He unfastened his belt and let them fall down to his ankles with his underwear before kicking them away. With his right hand, he reached down to touch himself before Josh stopped him.

"I'll let you touch it when I think you're ready," Josh shifted forward in his seat, straightening his back. Dean knew what was going to happen next, biting back a smile as he thought about it.

Closing the space between them, Dean straddled Josh's hips and kissed him. A shaky moan escaped his lips when Josh took control, the singer's possessive lips devouring his. Dean rolled his hips, now teasing Josh's member with his own. The sensation of Josh's tongue against his was enough to send him over the edge, but they were just getting started.

Separating their lips, Josh tiled his head back with a sigh. Dean took the chance to mark his territory, sucking and kissing the crook of the singer's neck. Strong, calloused hands fell down his lower back and on his ass. He squirmed in anticipation as Josh squeezed him gently, whining and almost biting when one hand came down hard on his left side.

"Think you're gonna leave a mark, baby," Josh purred as he lifted his other hand, letting it fall against Dean's cheek with a resounding smack.

Precum seeped out of his length as Josh repeatedly spanked him for another minute. The redhead stopped to admire the shape of his ass, hands trailing up his generous curves. Dean reached for his own member before Josh pulled his hand away, wincing as he squeezed his wrist.

"If I had to wait then so do you," he spat, letting go of Dean. "Turn around."

Following his orders, he untangled himself from Josh and stood up with his back turned. After a few seconds, he heard the familiar pop of a plastic cap, instinctively turning his head.

"Turn around," Josh repeated.

Facing the door, Dean was left to entertain himself with his imagination. He pictured Josh's hand around his long, slick cock. He would stroke himself to an orgasm, groaning as he spilled his seed across his stomach. The sound of a plastic bottle closing would bring him back to reality, with Josh telling him to get back on his lap.

He hissed as he lowered himself onto Josh, cursing when his girth entered him. He remained still for a moment, getting reaccustomed to his lover being inside him. Their tour was hectic, leaving little time for the two to do anything beyond discreet blowjobs or quickies. Josh would often tell him that he missed fucking him and hearing Dean moan in ways he did for no one else when he was deep inside him.

Dean had a slow and steady rhythm as he moved his ass up and down, his hands grasping the armrests of the couch to keep himself balanced. Soon the slight pain subsided, with more pleasure taking its place.

"I got you, baby," Josh held onto his hips. "Just keep going. You're doing great."

Josh's encouragement lead to Dean picking up speed, eliciting a low groan from the other man.

"Oooh, just like that," Josh's voice was breathless as he held Dean's hips tighter.

Dean's voice grew louder as he bounced himself on Josh's lap, the other man's prick nearly hitting his prostate. He needed more than what he was able to do himself. He wanted it deeper inside him. He shortly gave in and stopped moving.

"I can't take this anymore," he huffed. "I need you to fuck me."

"Oh? You sure? 'Cause I'm really enjoying this view."

"Yeah," Dean pulled Josh out and began to stand, feeling a tug at his wrist before he could walk towards the bed. "What?"

Reading the horny smirk on his face, Dean knew what he wanted first. He turned around and sat back on his heels. He opened his mouth wide enough for Josh to slide his length inside. Tightening his lips, he took it into his mouth until the tip reached the back of his throat. It stayed there for a few seconds before it left his mouth with a small pop. He had never done that before, but he practiced by himself with a toy on occasion. He looked up at Josh, whose widened blue eyes looked right back at him. He was either taken aback or turned on, if not both. But Dean didn't care enough to ask.

When he caught his breath, he went back to sucking Josh off, humming and slurping to bring him closer to his peak. He closed his eyes as he took in every inch, his nose nuzzling into his trimmed patch of red hair. Dean swallowed on the hot flesh, Josh starting to shudder and thrust into his mouth in return.

"Ready for some more?" Josh ran a hand through Dean's hair.

"Mmhmm," he hummed as he drew back.

Josh pulled him towards the bed, telling him to lay on his back. He took a deep breath as he entered Dean with ease, pulling out slowly before slamming his hips into him.

"FUCK!" Dean hissed, tightly holding the other man's back.

Josh growled as he did it again, "You weren't kidding when you said you needed this, huh?"

"No I fucking need this," he panted. "Need your fucking dick."

Dean's legs were spread wide as Josh thrust into him, shuddering and whining as every push inwards reached his sweet spot. He wanted to touch himself badly, substituting it with digging his nails into Josh's back. He was so close that another minute or so of his dick stretching, filling, and pounding into his hole would make him come without having to lay a hand on his aching erection. Out of the few previous men who were capable, Joshua Homme did it the best.

"G-god I'm gonna come," Josh's voice was hoarse as he rolled his hips into Dean. "Let me see you do it first."

Dean was on it before Josh finished his sentence, breathing heavier as he jerked himself off. He closed his eyes as he came closer, getting turned on even more by the sounds in the room. Like Josh's panting and groaning, and the bed creaking and hitting the wall. Soon he cried out Josh's name and writhed underneath him, shooting his load across his stomach in streaks. By the time the waves of his orgasm subsided, he was out of breath.

Josh's stuttered moans were loud as he came right after, his thighs quivering as he spilled his hot seed deep inside Dean. Josh pulled out and started lapping up his semen, his wet tongue dragging against his skin. Dean sighed weakly, thinking he would get hard all over again if Josh didn't take his mouth off him.

"'nother round?" Josh sat up, his tattooed fingers ran down Dean's thighs. "I wanna switch places this time."

Dean nodded. He never fucked Josh before and he loved imagining what it would be like. He was probably tight, as he rarely allowed a mere finger inside him. Josh was the type who never got on his knees for any man, except for Dean. But that required tequila, and lots of it. And Josh wasn't drunk. _Whatever_ , Dean thought. He wasn't going to waste time questioning it.


End file.
